


Forgetting Something? - Woosan

by jungtbh



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Swearing, dont sleep through your alarm kids, fluff?, really short will i ever write a longer story find out next week, san being late for work, wooyoung finds it funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungtbh/pseuds/jungtbh
Summary: San is about to be late for work and starts rushing around to leave. Before San leaves, Wooyoung asks San if he's forgotten anything, and San gives Wooyoung a quick goodbye kiss. Wooyoung meant his wallet, not a kiss
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Woosan - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Forgetting Something? - Woosan

“Fuck” “Shit” “Fucking ass” 

Wooyoung woke up to someone shouting a string of curse words, “San?” 

“Hey babe,” San said, “shit!” he whispered yelled. 

“What's going on? what time is it?” 

“It's 7:45am, I slept through my alarm and I'm probably going to be late and I hit my toe on the side of the fucking bed and god does it hurt,” he said while rushing out on the room, “please god take my toe," Wooyoung hears him shout from the hallway. 

Wooyoung snickered while getting out of bed and following San downstairs, “love please calm down,” Wooyoung says holding in his laugh, while watching San. 

“I'm going to be late and then I'm going to be fired and then we won't have money for the bills and then-”

“San! If you leave now you'll make it,” wooyoung cuts him off. San quickly checks his watch and agrees with him all while letting out a breath that he's not too sure how long he's been holding in.

San heads to door and starts to leave, he shouts a quick I love you and goodbye to Wooyoung and then begins to shut the door, 

“Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?” Wooyoung asks. San stops in his tracks and looks confused but only for a moment before he cracks a quick smile. In a rush, San comes back into the apartment and gives Wooyoung a quick kiss and tells him to have a good day. 

Wooyoung flushes red while smiling up at him and laughs, “as much as I loved that, I meant this,” he says while holding up San's wallet and keys.

Now it was Sans turn to turn red, “what would i do without you?” San smiles fondly while grabbing his stuff and rushing out the door again.


End file.
